


[Podfic] waking up to ash and dust

by kalakirya



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of glorious_spoon's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Eliot doesn't like hospitals. There are a few reasons for that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] waking up to ash and dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [waking up to ash and dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856404) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



**Title:** waking up to ash and dust

  
**Rating:** teen/pg13

  
**Warnings:** PTSD, hospitals

  
**Length:** 23 minutes 09 seconds  
  
  
**download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/waking-up-to-ash-and-dust) OR [direct download/stream (24MB) (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/waking%20up%20to%20ash%20and%20dust%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20glorious_spoon.mp3)**  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
